Chase!
by FaroreWorldshaper
Summary: I...don't even know how this happened...


**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

It was a quiet day. Sherlock was thinking, presumably about his latest case (Something about a husband murdered in a wine cellar and there were no markings?), and John was reading Harry Potter. Then Sherlock looked up at John. "John," he said, "Could you please accompany me to Camberwell for a case?" "Sure," John said. Sherlock nodded, and strode outside. By the time John dog-eared his page and got outside, of course Sherlock had already flagged down a cab. "Camberwell University," said Sherlock shortly to the driver once John had gotten in, who then nodded and took off.

They got to Waterloo Bridge, and John couldn't help but notice-there were few people on the bridge today, which was odd, but even odder was that a white van seemed to be _following _them. He gazed out the window, and felt Sherlock turn in his seat to look where he was. Suddenly he tensed beside him. "Shit,"he muttered. John turned, puzzled. "Sherlock, what's wrong?" "Keep driving!" Sherlock yelled to the driver. "Whatever happens, _keep driving!" _The cab driver looked puzzled, but accelerated. Before John could repeat his question, Sherlock turned to him and asked urgently, "John, do you have your gun?" "No," John replied slowly. "Of all the times…" Sherlock muttered as he rummaged through his coat pockets (Presumably for a weapon). He talked to John as he did so.

"In that white van is my old cocaine dealer-he holds a grudge like no one else…and he didn't like what I said about his girlfriend. You really should keep your head down," he added, "They'll start shooting soon." John's eyes got wide and he ducked down. _"Sherlock, are you serious? What are we going to do!?" _he hissed. A _bang, crash _indicated a bullet had gone through the rear window. Just then Sherlock gave an exclamation of joy. "Here we are!" he cried, holding up some… ninja stars. John stared. "You're protecting yourself against-" _BANG _"-bloody bullets with _ninja stars?" _Sherlock sniffed as he rolled down his window.. "Unless you have your gun, yes." He leaned out the window and-_bloody hell, _he threw a ninja star at the van. It hit the windshield and embedded itself in it. Sherlock clicked his tongue, annoyed. "I'm out of practice."

John really didn't want to know _why _Sherlock had _ever _been in practice with _ninja stars_, and now wasn't the time to ask. Sherlock leaned back inside the cab as a bullet whizzed past, then leaned back out and threw another ninja star. This one hit a tire, flattening it. The van veered sharply, then got back on track.

John was then witness to perhaps the oddest car chase he had ever seen. Sherlock was throwing ninja stars that he apparently kept in _the lining of his coat_, and the poor cabby whimpered as some bullets hit his taxi and others whizzed past. Sherlock would lean out the window, throw two ninja stars in quick succession and both would splinter the windshield (one flattened the other front tire), then lean back in the car. After a while, Sherlock seemed to be down to one ninja star, and his pursuers were still driving, albeit roughly. Sherlock sighed as he considered his final ninja star. "I had hoped they would give up-I don't want to kill them," he said regretfully. Then he leaned out the window and threw it at the other car.

BOOM! Apparently, Sherlock had made it hit the engine, because suddenly the front of the car chasing them exploded and it flew backwards about a foot.. Sherlock cooly stuck himself back inside the cab, rolled up the window, and turned to the terrified cabby. "Who should I call to pay for damages?" he inquired politely. The cabby stammered out a number. Sherlock nodded and turned to John. "You can get up now," he said. He looked rather sad, and indeed sighed gloomily. "…Those were my best ninja stars…Oh well."

If the professor at Camberwell University wondered why there were bits of glass in the coats and hair of the two men who came to talk to him, or why the tall one had a bullet hole in the sleeve of his coat, why, he never asked.

**Ok, I know I'm working on another story right now, but I can't decide between two ideas for the next chapter and so… this sorta happened. *Covers face* Please don't kill me, and please review if you think I should do more stuff like this, or if it is a crime against humanity!**


End file.
